


So Close

by pondify



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Weber RPF, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra isn’t sure how it happened. Before it became complicated between them, she spent the night at Ramin’s house like it was nothing all the time. She doesn’t know what changed, but she had stopped crashing on his couch so often. Maybe it was around the time that she began to realize she would rather sleep in his arms than on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

Sierra isn’t sure how it happened. Before it became complicated between them, she spent the night at Ramin’s house like it was nothing all the time. She doesn’t know what changed, but she had stopped crashing on his couch so often. Maybe it was around the time that she began to realize she would rather sleep in his arms than on the couch.

But now she’s there again, curled up on his sofa, wrapped in a soft blanket that smells like him. She sighs, pulling her knees closer to her chest, and tries to block out her conflicting thoughts so she can sleep.

She hasn’t been trying for very long when she hears soft footsteps padding over the floor, and then someone is touching her arm. She lifts her head to see Ramin grinning at her, his brown eyes twinkling, and all she can think is that he shouldn’t be allowed to look that sweet.

Still, she can’t help but laugh as she sits up. “Ramin, what are you doing? It’s two in the morning.”

He sits beside her. “I couldn’t sleep,” he explains.

“So you decided to wake me up?” she teases.

Ramin grins. “You weren’t asleep.”

Sierra leans into him as she laughs, her head falling on his shoulder. “You know me so well.”

He presses a kiss to the top of her head, and she hears him laugh into her hair. Heart fluttering, she straightens again, pulling the blanket closer around her. “What did you want to do?”

He stands again, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. The blanket falls from her shoulders. “C’mon,” he says.

“Where are we going?” she asks.

Ramin just grins and leads Sierra into the kitchen, unexpectedly twirling her around on the way in. When he spins her back in, he wraps his other arm around her waist, stopping her fast, holding her to him chest-to-chest. Her hand falls instinctively into place on his shoulder, and she stares at him.

His arms are strong. He could probably break her in half if he wanted to, but she feels oddly safe, so close to him. He looks at her intensely, and then to her astonishment he begins to sway back and forth, turning them in a slow circle.

A question is on her lips, but she doesn’t voice it. It’s as though a spell has fallen over the room, and the last thing Sierra wants to do is break that spell. Neither of them smiles now. They are too busy gazing into each other’s eyes as they dance. Ramin is humming, and then singing softly under his breath, and Sierra’s throat feels tight as she listens to the words.

_“You’re in my arms, and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I’m with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew_

_So close, was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I wanted_

_To hold you so close…”_

Sierra is blinking back tears, and Ramin is looking at her adoringly, and there is nowhere in the world she would rather be than here in his arms.

_“So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far we are, so close…”_

Sierra is definitely crying now, the tears flowing freely down her face. Ramin looks close to tears himself as he wraps both arms around her, holding her tight and leaning his forehead against hers.

_“Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_And almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_For we know we are…_

_So close, so close_

_And still so far…”_

Sierra attempts to stop her tears as the last soft note rings out. “Ramin…”

Ramin touches her cheek, forcing her to look at him, and his dark eyes are tender. He leans toward her, and she leans toward him, and their lips touch, chaste and sweet – just the barest whisper of a kiss, but it is enough.

Too soon, they have parted, and she rests her forehead on his again. Through her tears she can see his smile, and that is, perhaps, even better than a kiss.


End file.
